Dreams of a Queen
by ASHtheMUSICALgirl13
Summary: Luke told his sister that he has no memory of his mother. But he does have memories of a certain young queen of Naboo. Post "Return of the Jedi" One-Shot.


**Summary: **Luke told his sister that he has no memory of his mother. But he does have memories of a certain young queen of Naboo.

**Author's Note: **I have lot of other fanfiction projects I should be working on, but this plot for a one shot wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it and created a cover art for it. Think of it as an apology to all my fans of A Different Choice who are still awaiting more chapters, which will be coming soon. Until then, please enjoy this as canon as possible one shot.

* * *

><p>"I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her," -Luke Skywalker <em>Return of the Jedi<em>.

**Dreams of a Queen**

The twin suns of the harsh desert planet of Tatooine begin to set as a young blonde haired boy looks at them, wishing his parents were alive. The boy, Luke Skywalker, is celebrating this late hour of his birthday wondering about his father and more importantly, his mother. His Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru are moisture farmers on this dust bowl of a planet and live a simple life with their young nephew, far away from the troubles of the new Galactic Empire. The boy begs to hear stories about his deceased parents, but his aunt and uncle only tell him stories of his father Anakin Skywalker, and not of his mother. They do not even tell the poor boy his mother's name. He wonders why they know nothing of the woman who gave birth to him. All they tell him of his mother was that she was a kind, loving woman not from Tatooine.

As the hour grows late and the sky darkens considerably, Luke walks back into his home, still wondering about his mother. When he falls asleep, Luke has the same reoccurring dream he has had since as far back as he can remember. Though the dream is not always exactly the same, the person in the dream is.

The boy looks around himself to see that he is now on a planet far different than his desert home. Healthy green trees and large amounts of water are in abundance. Luke feels that this planet can not be a real place, that there is no place in the entire galaxy that can be this beautiful. He sees a queen, a rather young queen who looks more like a girl with brown hair and coffee colored eyes wearing an enormous regal crimson red and gold robe with her hair in a fan style, a gold crown with a ruby jewel in the center, her face heavily painted in white make up with two small red dots and red lipstick. She looks as beautiful as her planet if not more so and she always looks so familiar to him, like he should already know her. Wondering about his mother again even while asleep, Luke has always thought this woman could be his mother. Alias, he has never had the courage to ask his Aunt and Uncle if the queen in his dreams could be real, could in fact be his mysterious mother. Her face is so sad, she is worried about something or someone and the boy likes to believe that she is his mother and is missing him. The queen stares out the large window in her palace, looking at something terrible and unknown in the distance.

* * *

><p>Luke awakens the next morning with the dream still on his mind. Today is the day he was going to tell his Aunt and Uncle about the mysterious queen and ask if she could be the mother they never tell him about. He is going to tell them during breakfast, right before the days chores.<p>

"Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru?" asks Luke apprehensively, nervous of his adoptive parents reaction, "I have been having these dreams of some strange queen on a different planet. I was wondering, could she be my mother?"

"Son, do you really think if you were the child of a queen you would be living the life of a farmer with us," admonished Owen dismissively, "No, you are the son of a pilot and a farmer's daughter who were too busy trying to save the galaxy to think about their own safety. I am certain they loved you, but I don't think they planned on settling down, their risky lives eventually caused their deaths."

"Oh," the boy sadly agrees, not really believing a queen of such a beautiful planet could even exist, let alone be his, simple farmer's nephew Luke Skywalker's, mother, "You're right Uncle Owen, I'm sorry for asking you both that. You are right, there is no way I could be the son of a queen. I am grateful you took me in and are taking care of me."

"Well, enough of this depressing talk, " states Owen in a more cheerful voice as he picks the boy up and holds him on strong muscular shoulders, Luke squealing in delight, "It's time to get to work Luke, those vaporators aren't going to clean themselves! After we are done with today's chores we will go out to Anchorhead and you might just get a new toy starship."

* * *

><p><em>20 years later…<em>

* * *

><p>Instead of flying his trusty old X-Wing or asking his good friend Han Solo for a ride in the <em>Millennium Falcon<em>, Luke Skywalker opted to take his sister's advice and ride with her on public transportation to a planet neither one of them has ever been to, the former Emperor's home planet of Naboo. Newly elected Galactic Republic President Mon Mothma knew her political ally Leia Organa, former Princess of the now destroyed planet of Aldaaran, deserved a much needed vacation. With the New Republic, the former Rebel Alliance, in a stable condition, President Mothma suggested to her Vice President to take a relaxing trip to Naboo, a planet known for its laid back attitude, and rest until her stress levels have returned to normal.

Why is Leia's stress so high. It has been only a little over a year since the defeat of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. While the Republic is in the process of being restored and improved upon, supporters of the Empire are still causing trouble for the new government. However, with the ratification of a new constitution, a sense of stability has finally returned to the civilized galaxy. Though being elected Vice-President to a new government is extremely stressful, it is personal matters that has caused Leia to be stressed to the point of being unhealthy and depressed. Finding out one of your best friends happens to be your long lost twin brother separated at birth would be stressful enough. Being engaged to the former smuggler Han Solo would cause one to believe that stress has driven the former Princess insane. In reality, the reason why Leia is so stressed that she has been getting very little sleep and has not had much of an appetite is because not only is Luke her brother, but Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader was once her father, although she prefers to refer to herself as Organa and refuses to acknowledge that Anakin Skywalker was her father.

Luke meanwhile has begun creating a new Jedi Academy. He is still a long ways off of being ready to train any students, however, since he is still in the process of building a new Jedi Temple on the ruins of the old one that was destroyed by his father. Since President Mothma has all but ordered Leia to go to Naboo on medical leave, the brunette, coffee brown eyed woman has asked her sapphire eyed, blonde haired brother to accompany her since Han is being sent on a mission to Corellia with their good friend the Wookie Chewbacca and they decide to leave the droids behind in case Han arrived home before they did and needs some company. Hence the twins are traveling to Naboo on public transportation from the industrial Capitol of the former Empire known as Coruscant.

* * *

><p>The first thing the adult twins notice is how green and alive Naboo is compared to the grey, mechanical Capitol Planet. The buildings are works of art, the landscape the view of paradise, and the climate seemingly perfect. This was not what they had expected for the former Emperor's home planet. They ponder how Palpatine could have come from such an innocent, peaceful planet. For some odd reason her adoptive father Bail Organa had forbid Leia from studying anything about Naboo. She believed, since he told her not to read about the planet because the Emperor had come from this planet, that it must be evil and unpleasant, especially for a princess. Working with the former Imperial Senator Pooja Neberrie of Naboo, whom Leia had not seen since her own imprisonment on the first Death Star and the Senate being dissolved by the Emperor, the former princess was able to learn that in spite of being Palpatine's home planet, Naboo was actually a very peaceful planet, similar in many ways to Aldaaran. Still Leia had never actually traveled to the unassuming mid-rim planet, until now that is. Luke has never been to Naboo either since the rebel alliance never had any reason to travel to the Emperor's heavily guarded home world and he himself had not traveled anywhere outside of the rebellion except for when he went to Dagoba to train with Master Yoda. The Tatooine native, unlike his privileged sister, has never experienced the kind of beauty and abundance of clean water that Naboo has to offer.<p>

The ship lands in the Capitol of Naboo, Theed, in the late morning hours. After settling into their hotel rooms, Leia decides it is still early enough to visit some of Naboo's great land marks she remembered Pooja telling her about back when they were both in the Imperial Senate. She wonders how her old friend is doing and if she lives in or near the capitol, perhaps they could visit her during their vacation.

"Luke, we have plenty of time before Dinner. I was wondering if you wanted to visit the Palace with me?" Leia asks her brother, she is dressed in a plain lavender dress, her hair pulled into her familiar twin cinnamon bun style.

"Sure, I guess it could be interesting. Maybe we'll get to meet the queen," the black robed Jedi Knight agrees happily, enjoying spending time with his long lost sister. They have not been on the best of terms recently as he is still trying to get Leia to forgive their father for his past mistakes since he denounced the Dark Side and brought balance back to the galaxy. Leia still hates Darth Vader for his hand in destroying Aldaaran, freezing her future fiance Han Solo in Carbonite and giving Han to the bounty hunter Boba Fett to deliver to the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt, whom she killed while freeing Han with her brother.

Keeping their topic of conversation light and avoiding any talk of their father altogether, the twins enjoy each other's peaceful company as they walk the short distance from their hotel to Theed Palace. About half way to the palace, some random stranger interrupts them after starring at Leia for a long time in the distance, his face looks like he has seen a ghost.

"…So I told Han, you go take a shower in the fresher right now or you'll be sleeping in the _Falcon_ instead of our cozy apartment," Leia stated as she told her brother a recent story about how Han had returned to their new apartment after one of his missions as a general/pilot in the New Republic Army and he had not cleaned up the pile of grease and sweat he was covered in, "You can imagine Han…"

"Are you the great Padmé Amidala?" shouts a local old man, "I thought you died years ago. I was even at your funeral, such a sad affair…"

"No, sir?" replies a confused Leia, Luke looking at her with the same exact confused expression, "I'm Leia and this is my brother Luke. We are just visiting Naboo and thought we should go see the palace."

"Oh, I'm sorry than," states the old man, "I didn't mean to bother you. It's just, you look so much like the former queen, you could be her clone."

"It's alright, but if you excuse us, we want to arrive at the palace before they close the gates on us," politely interjects the former princess.

"Okay, have a good day than youngsters!" the old man shouts as Luke and Leia continue their walk to the palace.

* * *

><p>Once they arrive at the palace, Leia asks the guards about palace visitation protocol. The guards also look at her like they have seen a ghost before telling her that they have arrived early enough to where the main halls of the palace are open to the public. The guards ask if the two young adults needed a tour guide, but Leia politely refuses, instead requesting to know the areas where they are allowed to walk in and when they would have to leave. Once the twins have the information they need, they start wondering around the palace's marble hallways.<p>

Walking up a marble staircase, Luke notices a portrait of a young queen, the same young queen from his dreams spanning from when he was a boy until now, as he still gets these dreams from time to time. The look of bewilderment on Luke's face is not lost on his sister, though she chooses not to comment about it. Leia is just behind him, she looks past her brother to see the picture of the former queen that has captivated her brother so much. On a gold plaque it says "Queen Padmé Amidala" followed by her long list of accomplishments, she was nothing short of a hero and a selfless, beloved icon. Other details on the plaque also include the years of her reign and the years of her life. The twins notice that Amidala died the year they were born, which sparked some curiosity in them.

"This is the woman the old man, and I guess those other people staring at me, confused me for," states Leia, "Although here she looks more like a girl, a girl with way too much responsibility and the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders."

"Sounds like someone I know," comments Luke referring to his sister, "You two might have more in common than just looks though. Hey Leia, did your adoptive parents ever tell you the name of your birth mother?"

"No, they told me I couldn't know about my mother because it would be too dangerous since she was a political opponent of the Emperor. They only told me that she died not long after I was born. I guess she died soon after giving birth to us, because I believe she would have found a way to see us if she were alive."

"Do you think she could have been from Naboo?" asks Luke curiously, his dreams of a queen suddenly coming into focus and starting to make sense on why she looked so familiar to him besides looking like Leia.

"Actually, my father always forbade me from learning anything about Naboo growing up. Everything I know about this planet, which is not much, I learned from my friend Pooja Neberrie," reveals Leia contemplatively, "Now that I think about it, Father always said that my mother was a political opponent of Palpatine, so she must have been a very important political leader on her home planet. And Naboo was the only planet in the entire galaxy he did not let me learn about, I mean he even let me learn about Tatooine. And you know from growing up there how much of an evil place it is. Naboo is like the opposite of Tatooine yet my dad wanted me to never know about it, which is nearly impossible given my career in politics unless…"

"Unless what, Leia?" asks Luke, his usual patience absent because of the severity of the conversation.

"Unless mother was from Naboo," Leia answers in shock of her discovery, "That was why he tried to have me know as little about Naboo as possible. Mother was a very public figure, had I really studied about Naboo, I might have found out her identity a lot sooner."

"Leia, remember when I first asked you about your mother and I told you I had no memory of my mother," announces Luke distractedly. "Well, now that I think about it, maybe I did remember her. Only, I didn't know who she really was."

"Leia, I have had dreams about a young queen from a far off planet since I was a little boy," reveals Luke, "When I was very young I wanted to believe she was my mother. Growing up on a moisture farm, it was not long before my uncle got me to think that my mother could not have possibly been a queen or someone important. So I spent most of my life never remembering my mother. But I would always remember the young queen and her sad expression. I later thought I made her up, that this queen was not even real. Than we came here and I saw this picture."

"Leia, the queen from my dreams is real! Padmé Amidala was the queen this whole time," announces Luke, "We must research more about her, she could be our mother."

"Could have been Luke," reminds Leia sadly, losing her brother's enthusiasm, "She could have been our mother. She died the year we were born."

"It's still worth checking out," continues Luke with the same amount enthusiasm as before, his sister's words doing little to dampen his spirits, "At least we will learn the truth of what happened to our mother. And maybe we have living relatives, family here on Naboo."

"You're right, I didn't event think of that!" agrees Leia, "What are we waiting for, we have a three month long personal vacation, we might as well put it to good use!"

"Whatever you say, Sis," Luke states as he smiles, anticipating when he will confirm his mother's identity in the immediate future. Hopefully he is right and the twins still have some family who are still alive on Naboo.

* * *

><p>The twins have spent several weeks gathering as much data on Padmé Amidala as they possibly can. They find out she was queen for two terms, fought off the vile Trade Federation after they invaded her planet over a minor trade disagreement soon after the beginning of her first term, that she later became a Senator in the Old Republic representing Naboo, that she was greatly loved by her people, and that Leia and her were truly almost identical in being renown on their respectful peaceful home planets.<p>

A month and a half into their vacation, Luke and Leia are finally going to visit their mother's grave. The reason for the wait was because the twins had to wait a few weeks before they could speak to the current queen. The twins not only asked questions about who they thought could be their mother, they requested a DNA test to prove Padmé Amidala's connection to them. The Queen was more than happy to help them and the tests proved without a doubt that Luke and Leia are the son and daughter of the former Queen/former Senator of Naboo. It was bittersweet news, the twins learned that Padmé had died the same day they were born and that her unborn child supposedly died with her. Any reunion with her family will not by easy for them because they are believed to be just as dead as their mother and that there was only one of them. Not only that, but there is no information on Padmé Amidala's family at all, as if she kept her family's identity a secret. The only personal information they found on their mother was that she had owned a summer home in Varykino. The twins decided that after visiting their mother's tomb, they will go visit this summer home. Maybe the current owners will know more information about Padmé.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the tomb of their mother causes great pain for Luke and Leia. It is a large marble structure with a stained glass window that has a portrait of the former queen in colored glass. In a clear glass case on a marble base in the center of the room lays their mother, appearing to be asleep while clutching a wooden pendent, her blue gown showing her swollen stomach as if still with child. She is beautiful, even in death. An inscription states her full (known) name of Padmé Neberrie Amidala, her birth and death dates, that she was "A beloved Queen, Senator, Daughter, Sister and Mother" and a brief description of her numerous accomplishments. Leia is far to upset to notice that her mother's other name Neberrie was the same surname as her friend from the Imperial Senate. The twins stop fighting the tears that role down their face and the quiet sobs from their throats. At least now they will finally get to say a proper goodbye to their mother. Leia is wearing a dark blue gown of mourning, and Luke wears his normal black Jedi robes, as they both hold a private funeral ceremony with just the two of them to mourn the loss of both their parents, specifically they mourn the loss of a family they never had.<p>

As Luke and Leia prepare to leave the tomb after spending over an hour in the melancholy peaceful place, they hear a soft, wispy whistling sound and feel a slight chill in the warm, humid air. They turn their heads back to the casket only to see a spirit, a force ghost floating above the glass case. She is a hazy blue-green, mostly transparent figure that is just barely visible yet there is no doubt in the two force sensitive's minds that this figure is the ghost of Padmé Amidala. She is wearing the same outfit as the one her physical body wears now, yet without the false swollen stomach. Her eyes look at both of her now grown children with pride and happiness, as she watched them grow up through the force and was silently with them throughout their struggles.

"Hello Luke, Leia," addresses the ghost in a warm, friendly manor, "I am so sorry I have not contacted either of you sooner, the force would not allow me to do so. Please know I've been watching you both from a far, longing to hold you both in my arms."

"Mother," the twins utter in unison, in shock more than anything else.

"I am very proud of you both for what you have accomplished," the ghost continues, "And what you both will continue to accomplish in the future. My only regret in life was not being there for the ones I loved until it was too late. Leia, please don't make the same mistake I did when it comes to balancing career and family. Luke, I know you want to rebuild the Jedi culture, but when you do let your followers experience all kinds of love as a part of their lives. The main reason your father fell to darkness was because our relationship was forbidden by the Jedi and our marriage had to be kept a secret. A secret that tore at both of our hearts and drove his worry to madness. Do either of you remember me?"

"Yes mother," the twins answer again in unison. Leia comments, "I've had dreams of you my whole life. You were always so kind and beautiful, yet sad."

"Like this Leia," asks Padmé as she changes her outfit in the blink of an eye to the last Senate gown she ever wore on the day the Old Republic became the Empire.

"Yes! It was always the feelings of you I remember best," exclaims the former princess, "But now I can recall you always wore this outfit in my dreams. Why were you so sad?"

"I wore that gown on the same day liberty died in thunderous applause, the day the Republic became the Empire," the former queen responds, "It was also the same day Obi-Wan told me about your father's turn to the dark side and my confrontation with him that ended violently, the same day I gave birth surprisingly to twins, and sadly the same day I died both emotionally and physically. I had the feeling of sadness and dread all during the Clone Wars, especially on the day of your birth, and retrospectively, it was well felt."

"I had dreams of you too Mother," reveals Luke, "Only, for the most part I didn't know you were actually my mother. You see, I've had dreams of a young queen staring out of a window with a painful and worried expression on her face as far back as I can remember. I wanted to believe she was my missing mother I knew nothing about and that she was missing me too. My uncle convinced me that you were made up by my overactive imagination. It wasn't until I saw the picture of you in the palace that I even knew you were real, and it wasn't long after that we both realized you were our mother."

"The Trade Federation Invasion," their mother states almost nostalgically as she changes her form to the young queen of Luke's childhood dreams, "That was the me you were dreaming of Luke. It was during a time of crisis after I had just been elected queen of Naboo the first time and trade negotiations were going nowhere. In my attempt to get aid from the Republic Senate on the advice of two Jedi knights, one of them a young Obi-Wan Kenobi, my ship was attacked and we landed on Tatooine as a last resort. That was how I met your father, when he was only a young boy and a slave. He won our way off the desert planet in a Pod Race and decided to travel with the two Jedi to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi himself when he also won his freedom. If only we had foreseen what leaving his mother behind would lead to, what trusting Palpatine to lead us would lead to. We were so blind younglings, don't let your New Republic fall for the same lies."

"Will we ever see you again, mother?" asks Leia shakily, not wanting her mother to disappear to the land of her dreams again.

"You will, from time to time," answers Padmé wistfully, "But always know that I am with you both, watching your actions, hoping for peace and happiness to dominate your lives. If you need me, ask the force and I will find some why to contact either of you, should you need my advice."

"We love you mother," Luke states, "And we hope to see more of you and father when you can."

"We'll do our best, but we can only visit if we are wanted to be seen," replies their mother, focusing her attention on Leia after she noticed her daughter scowl when Luke mentioned her estranged father, "It has been wonderful to be reunited with your father. I am so relieved he was able to turn away from the dark side before he died. Thank you so much Luke, I hope you know you really did save him like you intended to."

"I know, and your welcome mother," states Luke happily.

"I have to go my younglings," announces Padmé sadly, not wanting to ever have to part with her now grown son and daughter, "May the force be with you both. We will see each other again soon, though we will not be fully reunited for many, many years to come. Please remember how much I love the both of you"

"Goodbye mother," states the twins sadly as they watch their mother disappear into nothing, "We love you too."

* * *

><p>The next morning Luke and Leia travel to their mother's former summer home. When they knock on the door Leia is shocked to see none other than one of her best friends Pooja Neberrie answer the door.<p>

"Pooja!" screams Leia as her friend screams, "Leia!" The two quickly embrace.

"I haven't seen you since we were both part of the Imperial Senate. What are you doing here and who is that with you, he looks so much like my Aunt's friend Anakin Skywalker," asks the former Naboo Imperial Senator.

"This is my brother Luke Skywalker," answers Leia, "We came to Naboo on a forced vacation. How do you know Anakin Skywalker?"

"I met him a couple of times as a very young child before the Empire was created," Pooja replies, "He was my Aunt Padmé Jedi Protector and good friend, though I had this suspicion they were always more than just friends. My sister Ryoo thought I was crazy though since Jedi were not allowed to have those kind of feelings. Why do you both look so pale all of a sudden?"

"Oh, it's just I had forgotten your Aunt's name and it just so happens that after years of not knowing, Luke and I have finally discovered the identity of our long lost mother," reveals Leia, "Her name was also Padmé, Padmé Amidala. We even had the queen do a DNA test to prove it as we weren't completely sure ourselves. Our father was Anakin Skywalker. In fact, that's why we're here. This was our mother's summer home. I did not expect to see you here."

"Leia, my Aunt's name was Padmé Neberrie Amidala. Your mother was my Aunt this whole time. We're cousins!" exclaims the petite brunette, "I have two cousins now! Also, my mother Sola inherited this summer home after my Aunt died and than she gave it to me when I became the Imperial Senator of Naboo. That's why I'm here. But enough about me, come inside you two we have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

><p>Later that night the twins sleep over their cousins summer home. As Luke sleeps on a bed in one of the guest rooms, he has another dream of the young queen. This dream is different from his previous dreams of her, which have always involved her as having a sad and worried expression on her face and always dressed in that red robe and gold crown. In this dream, the queen still has the face paint, but she is wearing a silver tiara and white petal gown, a grin of pure happiness and relief on her face, as if she has finally overcome the turmoil she was feeling for the longest time.<p> 


End file.
